remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Largo Entertainment
Largo Entertainment was a production company founded in 1989. It was ran by film producer Lawrence Gordon and was backed by electronics firm Victor Company of Japan, Ltd. (JVC) in an investment that cost more than $100 million. The production company released their first film, Point Break in 1991, their last film was Pokémon: The First Movie in 1999 and made it's return their first film was Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys in 2005. History In August 1989, Gordon formed Largo Entertainment with the backing of JVC, representing the first major Japanese investment in the entertainment industry. Although JVC put up the entire $100 million investment, the company was structured to be a 50/50 joint venture between Gordon and JVC. As the company's chairman and chief executive officer, Gordon was responsible for the production of such films as Point Break (1991), starring Patrick Swayze and Keanu Reeves; The Super (1991), starring Joe Pesci; Unlawful Entry (1992), starring Kurt Russell, Ray Liotta and Madeleine Stowe; Used People (1992), starring Shirley MacLaine, Jessica Tandy, Kathy Bates, Marcia Gay Harden and Marcello Mastroianni; and Timecop (1994), starring Jean-Claude Van Damme. Largo also co-financed and handled the foreign distribution of the acclaimed 1992 biopic Malcolm X, directed by Spike Lee and starring Denzel Washington in the title role. In January 1994, Gordon left the company and forged a production deal at Universal. In 1999, JVC transferred Largo's film acquisition assets to JVC Entertainment, a film subsidiary for the Japanese market, and shut down its foreign sales operation. Largo's film library was acquired by InterMedia in 2001. After 6 years after shut down it's foreign sales operation, Gordon reopened in May 2005. Filmography * Point Break (July 12, 1991) (with 20th Century Fox) * The Super (October 4, 1991) (with 20th Century Fox) * Malcolm X (November 18, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks) * Used People (December 16, 1992) (with 20th Century Fox) * The Proprietor (October 9, 1996) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Orion Pictures, Fine Line Features and Morgan Creek Productions) * Meet Wally Sparks (January 31, 1997) (with Paramount Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Caravan Pictures and Trimark Pictures) * City of Industry (March 14, 1997) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Orion Pictures and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Box of Moonlight (July 25, 1997) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Trimark Pictures, Lakeshore Entertainment, Morgan Creek Productions, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Interscope Communications and Lemon Sky Productions re-released the film in May 25, 2007) (1997 only) * G.I. Jane (August 22, 1997) (with Hollywood Pictures, Caravan Pictures, Roger Birnbaum Productions, Morgan Creek Productions and Scott Free Productions re-released the film in August 24, 2007) * Kissing a Fool (February 27, 1998) (with Universal Pictures) * John Carpenter's Vampires (October 30, 1998) (with Columbia Pictures, Fine Line Features, Morgan Creek Productions, Centropolis Entertainment and Storm King Productions) * Pokémon: The First Movie (November 10, 1999) (with Kids' WB Movies, Summit Entertainment, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Nintendo Films, 4Kids Entertainment and Pikachu the Movie) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) * Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys (December 21, 2005) (with Kids' WB Movies, Nintendo Films, 4Kids Entertainment, Summit Entertainment, EuropaCorp, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Threshold Entertainment and Cyberworld International Corporation) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) * Pokémon the Movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (November 14, 2006) (with Kids' WB Movies, Summit Entertainment, C2 Pictures, Intermedia Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Nintendo Films, 4Kids Entertainment, Pikachu the Movie and Cyberworld International Corporation) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) * Adaptation (December 6, 2002) (with Columbia Pictures, Good Machine, Propaganda Films and Saturn Films re-released the film in December 5, 2014) * Welcome to Mooseport (February 20, 2004) (with 20th Century Fox and Cinepix Film Properties re-released the film in February 21, 2014) * The Aviator (December 25, 2004) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures, Interscope Communications and Appian Way Productions re-released the film in May 23, 2014)